


KinkTober 2k17

by BusinessFish (LedgerLines), LedgerLines



Category: Fallout (Video Games), Fallout 4
Genre: Accidental Voyeurism, BDSM, Bondage, Cunnilingus, Double Penetration, Double Penetration in Two Holes, Exhibitionism, F/M, Handcuffs, Hate Sex, Kinktober, Kinktober 2017, Lingerie, M/M, MacCready being a little shit, Multi, Nipple Clamps, Nipple Play, Oral Sex, Public Sex, Rope Bondage, Rough Sex, Threesome, Threesome - F/M/M, Voyeurism, blowjob, exhibitionist
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-10-11
Updated: 2017-10-21
Packaged: 2019-01-16 00:04:15
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 6,766
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12331524
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LedgerLines/pseuds/BusinessFish, https://archiveofourown.org/users/LedgerLines/pseuds/LedgerLines
Summary: This is a collection of my Kinktober works for this year (yes I'm behind... like 10 days behind... sue me). I'm going mostly off of prompts I get from Tumblr users and have a few ideas in the works but if you have requests feel free to drop a line! With that being said... here's the smut!





	1. Day One: MacCreadyxDeacon Accidental Voyeurism (1/2)

Deacon got into Sanctuary later than usual. He had been running around for Nora and had brought back a decent amount of the concrete he needed while gathering some critical intel on The Brotherhood of Steel and their new operations out of the old airport. 

He nodded to Sturges as he passed the other man doing some late-night repairs. Jesus, that guy really doesn’t sleep. I wonder what he’s running from. Deacon supposed he couldn’t really judge, lord knows he’d done enough running already in his time. 

As was his custom he’d just lay down in the first empty bed he found. Nora tried to insist on giving him a permanent place, but staying in the same place and having a bed noticeably empty when you’re not around just leaves you more vulnerable to the kind of espionage he knew all too well. 

As he closed the door to an unoccupied room he went to turn on the lamp rigged up through Nora’s own ingenuity when he heard a quiet moan from the next room over. He gingerly walked over, doing his best not to make the floor creak as he got closer to the hole in the wall that a soft yellow light was streaming through. 

Sprawled out on the bed was the ol’ merc himself, R J MacCready, and boy did he look busy. His left hand encircled his rock hard cock and slowly stroked what Deacon could see was an impressive length considering the man’s short stature. 

Removing his shirt, Deacon watched the other man stroke his member while toying with his nipples with his other hand and softly moaning as he teased himself. I should really just stop watching. Deacon chastised himself, noticing the twitching of his own cock watching MacCready so vulnerable and oblivious to the eyes carefully watching as he started to toy with his balls and - wait holy shit was that a cock ring? 

It was. Deacon had no idea what he was using, but MacCready carefully stretched a rubbery ring around his cock and balls. He bent his knees up and spread them, and reached a hand down between his legs, assumingly to massage the engorged vein below his balls. Fuck it. Deacon thought and carefully unzipped his jeans and pulled them down along with his boxers and quietly stepped out of them. 

His half hard cock reacted well to the touch of his own warm hand, stiffening as he watched MacCready unknowingly giving him the show of a lifetime. As Deacon stroked his own dick he imagined barging in on MacCready, flipping him over, and fucking him into the mattress like the slut he was. Taking the other man’s cock into his own hands and filling his tight asshole with his thick cock. 

As Deacon reached his right hand down to fondle his balls MacCready started lifting his hips, bucking into his own hand. The moans got louder and Deacon wished he could be the one making Mac moan if only because jacking off into his own hand was nowhere near as satisfying as it would be to have MacCready do it for him. 

As Mac’s thrusts got more erratic Deacon found his own pleasure increasing with the other man’s. The show was incredible, with MacCready sweating and moaning, face contorted in pleasure and bucking into his hand. Unwittingly giving Deacon jerk-off material for weeks to come. Now Mac’s voice had gotten higher and each thrust was paired with a high pitched whine. Deacon imagined it was his cock making him whine like that and timed his thrusts accordingly. MacCready let out a long whine and thick white cum spurted out of the head of his cock and onto his stomach. As he calmed down, he rubbed the semen on the tip of his cock, riding the after-orgasm tenderness and waiting for his dick to soften before carefully removing the cock ring. As he did so, Deacon tugged his now taught balls and sped up his stroke until he too came, jetting out long streams of ejaculate onto his chest. He let out low grunts with each stream as he came and MacCready looked to his right, confused. Deacon stayed completely still, hoping that MacCready couldn’t see him through the crack he was peering through. 

The merc smirked in his general direction and turned off the light. 

Fuck.


	2. Day Two: John Hancock x Female!SS - Bondage (and lingerie kinda)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> John and Ingrid spend a night in The Rexford. (This can be taken as a vignette later on in their love story which I promise I'll finish at some point)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I posted this same disclaimer when I posted this to Tumblr: I've never experienced rope bondage as a part of sex so this is what I've read/imagined it feels like. I hope I did it justice.

John clicked the lock shut behind him. The room he kept on reserve at the Rexford was secure and they were alone. Ingrid’s heartbeat quickened as he flashed a well-preserved pair of silver handcuffs at her. 

She sat on the bed in nothing but red stilettos, a sheer black babydoll pushup (thank god for pieces of her old clothing that were saved from the blast) and a black lacy thong and the absolutely ravenous look in his eyes had her breath quickening, quick, shallow breaths into her chest to make her breasts heaved. He loved her breasts. 

“Now that I have you alone,” he took a few steps across the room and sat on the bed beside her, “What do you say to a little play?” He dragged the cold metal cuffs across her neck and down the v of her cleavage. She swallowed, goosebumps forming in the wake of his path. 

A smirk stretched across her face, “My safeword is radroach.” she stretched across the bed, putting her hands by the headboard to entice him to act quickly, and act he did.

Hancock growled and lowered himself over her, still fully clothed. “God you’re a fucking vision babe.” He captured her lips in a passionate kiss while his hands slid up her sides, his right pressing the cold metal of the handcuffs along her body making her shiver as they kissed. 

He deftly snapped the first cuff around her wrist and the second one followed quickly, he pulled back just a bit and her breath hitched at the lust consuming his midnight eyes. He lunged forward, straight for her neck, leaving love bites where everyone would see them. She ground her hips up into his despite the rough fabric of his pants pulling slightly at her thick pussy hair. Self grooming had gone to shit after the apocalypse but Hancock genuinely didn’t seem to mind the way a pre-war man would have. 

As he made his way down to her chest he reached into his back pocket, “You look incredible in that getup sugar but what do you say to a change of attire?” he winked deviously, pulling out some rope and she nodded enthusiastically. “I can’t hear you babe, what do you want exactly?” 

He started undoing the back of the babydoll, and untied the makeshift halter that had helped support her breasts. As soon as her left breast was exposed he suctioned his lips around her nipple, already hard and he bit down hard. 

She let out a moan and could tell the noise went straight to his cock, “Oh my god John.” He moved to her right tit. 

“Oh my god John what?” He looked up at her while gently nibbling around her nipple and letting his rough lips brush against her rock hard nub. 

“Goddamnit just tie me up and fuck me.” He laughed and used his teeth to play with her nipple. 

Between bites, “I think you forgot part of that request love.” He reached his hand down to tease at her labia, making it harder for her to concentrate. 

“Mayor Hancock, tie me up and fuck me please.” He chuckled and pulled back from her to snap the rope taught in his hands.  
“Your wish is my command.” He started working, winding the smooth rope around her torso, separating her tits and making sure to tie the rope just tight enough that she’d have marks but no bruises and no trouble breathing. 

The feeling of being restrained went straight to her cunt, he tied her breasts up just how he liked them, they were supported and lifted and went just a little more flushed than her parchment skin had already been. 

He stood up from the bed to admire his work and at the same time remove his clothing. Her eyes devoured his body, full of dips and ridges, skin textured throughout and her eyes landed hungrily on his cock. “Oh you like what you see do you?” He smirked. 

“I can’t help it, you’re fucking incredible.” He re-assumed his position over her on the bed, this time wedging his knee between her legs to give her texture to grind against. She loved his fucking skin. 

“Oh look at that you absolute whore. You know,” he pressed his chest down against her tits and kissed her between words. The canyons in his skin teasing her already sensitive nipples, making it increasingly harder to think straight. “There are a huge number of people who’d pay out the fucking nose to have someone like you looking like this. Like a goddess, tied up, marked up, and rutting on their leg desperately.” 

He removed his leg and kneeled just above her, dick looming over her mouth. “But my satisfaction is knowing that this view is mine and mine alone. She craned her neck forward to swirl her tongue around the head of his cock, slyly glancing up at him as she wrapped her lips around him and he gently thrust in just a bit at a time. 

“Fuck angel, you are a goddamn dream.” She relaxed her throat and tried her best to continue looking up at him as she slowly took more and more of him into her mouth. He thrust into her, but carefully, just shallow thrusts testing the waters and making sure not to rush her. By the time she could feel his head hitting the back of her throat there were tears running down her face, and he was watching to make sure it wasn’t too much for her. When she pulled away for air he deftly moved down her body, leaving a trail of kisses starting at her mouth and quickly reaching the forest of her pussy hair.

“Oh John fuck yes.” she moaned out for him as he gently scratched up and down her stomach, slowly teasing her folds with his tongue. As he licked up her slit she sighed “ohhhh fuck.” 

His head moved from her pussy, the absence of his breath leaving her cold and wanting, “Oh, do you like that sweetheart?” 

As she was about to respond he clamped his lips down around her clit and abruptly thrust a finger into her and she let out a high pitched whine. “Fuck sugar, only the dogs can hear you.” He continued sucking and thrusting his finger in and out while his other hand braced by her hip for support. 

Her whines timed perfectly with the rhythm of his thrusts and as he added another finger and then another, not giving her quite enough time to relax so that each stretch was just the tiniest bit painful, but she loved it. 

“Fuck me.” She panted as he lightly bit her clit. 

“Are you ready this soon? Are you sure about that?” 

“Goddamnit yes, just fuck me.” He laughed at her tone. 

“Oh love I’m sorry, am I inconveniencing you? Do you need my cock that badly?”

Before allowing her time to answer he positioned his dick at her entrance and hovered over her, “I fucking love you.” 

He sunk into her, filling her up slowly, making the walls of her pussy stretch around his girthy cock. Her moan lasted what seemed like minutes and he didn’t stop pushing until he was all the way in. 

Hancock slowly thrust in and out, allowing her juices to coat him and her muscles a chance to relax. His face was hardly an inch from hers, “Are you ready?” his grin was mischievous but his eyes told her he was struggling to retain his composure. Ingrid nodded eagerly and all bets were off. 

He pulled all the way out and with a loud, wet, slap filled her, long exaggerated thrusts ending with an upwards motion so that his cock could hit the rough patch on the walls of her pussy just right to make her feet tingle. “Oh yes, yes fuck! Oh fuck angel you are doing so goddamn well.”

He held himself up, watching her face contort and watching her tits bounce, the slight friction with the rope upping her pleasure. She closed her eyes, a feeling of pleasure overwhelming her, purposely clamping her pussy around his dick as his thrusts became more and more shallow, “Oh John, John, John.” She said his name in time with the thrusts, and then just when she couldn’t last any longer, “I’m gonna come.” 

He lowered his face down right beside her ear and growled to her, “Come for me love, just let go.” she let out a long moan that turned into a sigh as he drew back to watch her contort her face in pleasure. She kept eye-contact as well as she could, knowing it turned him on, wanting him to know that he and only he consumed her mind. Not long after her moan had turned to a sigh his thrusts became shallow and he grunted a long “Fuuuuuuck.” and she swore she could feel his cock twitch in her as he spilled his seed into her. 

As his thrusts slowed and he slowly pulled out, he kissed her, gently but with so much care. “I love you.” He whispered and she couldn’t help but smile, “I love you too John.”


	3. Chapter Three: Kellog x Female Sole Survivor - Hate Sex

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Here's some BDSM as requested on tumblr (please send any requests to moxie-cotton.tumblr.com) Kellog and the Sole Survivor release physical tension.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey y'all this is kinda rough... I think it might be the roughest sex I've ever written so be warned - though in the grand scheme of things it's probably not as rough as I think. Maybe eventually the chapters will get longer... let me know if you have any requests!

They had to stop meeting like this. Really, it was getting a bit ridiculous, tracking each-other down only to fight and fuck, always feeling like this time it woube over, this time it would resolve. But it’s never that simple. 

This time he sprung on her while she was clearing out the warehouses for Hancock, lurking in an alleyway stalking her next victim. He loved to watch her like this, where he knew she could feel his eyes on her but her current task was too pressing to actually confirm. He could watch her in her natural habitat, the way her lithe muscles stretched and twisted as she snuck up on her prey. The way she raised the scope to line ‘em up and shoot ‘em down. 

As he watched her, he watched as she became engrossed in the matter at hand and completely forgot she could feel his eyes on her. He began to stalk towards her. The hunter becoming the hunted, predator as prey. As he encroached on her, looting the bodies, he slid a knife from the holster he kept on his hip, she loved knives. 

He flipped her by the hips and flipped her, pinning her to the ground. “Miss me?” He taunted her, fire in his eyes. 

“Hardly.” She flipped him back over and swung at his head. He caught her fist. “Good try icebox,” He pinned her once again and pressed the back of the knife to her throat, “you’re mine now.” 

She spit in his face and he flinched, his momentary vulnerability found her able to free a hand and land a punch by his temple. She kneed his stomach and flipped him one last time. 

Pulling a knife of her own out of… well somewhere. He felt the sharp blade against his jaw, not able to make a quip. She knicked his face, it felt like a small mark, nothing to dwell on, but a line slowly warmed his neck as drops of blood began to fall. He smirked at her and could see the lust cloud her eyes. If he was being honest she probably could have managed to kill him right there and then, but instead she did exactly what he knew she’d do. She captured his lips with her own roughly. 

She got rid of the knife and ground down on his hips, grinning as he bit down on her lower lip, hard enough to draw blood. This was seriously fucked up, but it was all she could do. She ground down on his hips again, eliciting a small grunt from him as he met her force in time. 

He fisted a hand in her short blond hair and pulled, making her gasp. He went for her neck, sucking a mark into her skin. She groaned despite how inconvenient this was going to be and how hard he was pulling her hair. It nearly felt like he’d rip it out, but she hardly even cared. Her pussy ached and she moved her hands to start pulling his shirt up to scratch at his chest. 

He ran his calloused hands under her shirt and reached up to grab her tits. He maneuvered under her sports bra and squeezed her breasts hard, running two rough thumbs over her nipples, teasing them into hardening. She dug her nails into his chest and he knew she’d leave marks. He didn’t care, it was a reminder that this, whatever it is, was real. No matter how fucked it was. 

His hands leaving her tits, he reached down between them and coaxed her into lifting her hips so he could unbutton his pants. He pulled them down to expose his cock, not overly long, but uncommonly thick. He stroked himself a few times, making her wait for hers, before reaching to undo her jeans. She pulled them down to her ankles and pulled them off over her shoes. Before she could grind down on him, he pushed her head down, letting her know exactly what he wanted. 

She kneeled between his legs and struggled just a bit against the hand in her hair. Their arrangement had the same safeword and if she were really uncomfortable or in pain she would stop him. And he would stop. 

He pushed her head down and she fit her lips over his cock, he brought her into a slow rhythm and she ran her tongue down the underside of his cock, taking the rare moments he let her come up for air to lick circles around his head. 

Her mouth stretched around his cock was an incredible sight, he was almost too big for her lips and he shuddered, thinking of how tight her pussy would be.

He kept her going, head bobbing up and down his cock, and at the point where he nearly started thrusting into her mouth, he brought her up and let her hair go. “Ride me.” He commanded. She moaned lightly and he nearly missed the devious look in her eye. Before he knew it she was positioned over him, pussy lowering onto his mouth, knees and hands trapping his arms, keeping him down. He licked a line up her slit and she groaned. 

She nearly suffocated him with her cunt, making him lap her juices, swirling his tongue around her clit, now hardened in pleasure. She moaned more frequently and he began to suck around her clit, and her hips were bucking on his face. He bit down and she came on his face, pussy pulsating around nothing at all. 

She lifted herself and he took the opportunity to pounce, flipping her to her back and positioning himself before her entrance. “You fucking whore, you love this don’t you?” He pressed his head into her already tender cunt. “You’re sore and tired from cumming and I’m gonna go ahead and do exactly what I want. And you fucking love it.” He pushed into her and she whined, head forcing her to stretch around him. Slowly and steadily he fit his head into her. 

“Fuck that’s good.” She sighed, he laughed. 

“Jesus fucking Christ you’re such a slut. If only Father could see what’s become of you, his revered mother.” He began to thrust in and out of her, getting a little deeper each time, slowly stretching her. By the time he was fully inside of her he was almost ready to burst, but he kept it together. He wasn’t quite through with her yet. 

He tested her out with a few slow thrusts all the way in, and pulling all the way back out. When he knew she could almost take it he pulled out and rushed back in, setting a faster, harder pace accompanied by the slap of flesh on flesh. She tried to keep her moans down, seeming to have remembered since her orgasm that they were in public. He could feel her pussy grabbing down on him, egging him on, pushing him closer and closer to release. 

“I’m about to cum and it’s going to be in your cunt.” He gave her the opportunity to say no, but her hips bucked into his and he quickened his pace. Grunting he came quickly in three spurts, cock twitching as he released into her. She moaned and quivered around him, reaching a calmer orgasm than the first time, moans turning into pants as he pulled out and stood. She brought herself to standing and carefully picked her pants up from the ground where they’d been discarded. 

“Next time?” she asked, he waited for her to continue, “Next time I’ll kill you.” He laughed, scar stretching against her face, and walked away. She needed him and he knew so all too well.


	4. Four: Hancock x Female Sole Survivor - Accidental Voyeurism/inexperienced.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The request: "Hello! Are you still taking kinktober prompts? If you are, how about one in which a sole survivor, who is a very shy lady, is traveling with Hancock. She hears him call her name and she goes to find him, thinking he's in trouble, only to find him pleasuring himself." Ask and you shall receive (moxie-cotton.tumblr.com)

They were on their way to Oberland Station and had stopped for the night. “This place looks sturdy and there are lots of branches to gather and we can use that fireplace. There shouldn’t be any ghouls or Super Mutants running around.” She looked to Hancock and he nodded his approval. 

“Sounds good Sister, I’ll check out the inside, do you want to grab some wood?” He winked at her, Nora blushed at the dirty joke. She knew his flirting wasn’t unusual, and it didn’t make her special, he just flirted with anyone. That didn’t mean she had any idea what to do with it, she was completely unused to language like he used, so improper, so unrefined. 

She liked it, a lot. 

The way he could twist his words and make a play out of anything, turn anything she said into an advance. Strangely she liked the attention, maybe a little too much. 

Before the war she would never have looked twice at anyone who talked that way, they were usually drunks or scam artists, not the kind of person she’d be caught dead with. Until now. Now things were different, the world was rough and harsh, the way of speaking had completely changed, she’d even begun cursing herself. 

She was suddenly aware of how long she’d been just standing there, blushing. It only made her blush more. “Um ok, yeah. Sure.” Hancock smirked. He had to know how much he flustered her, she almost suspected he liked it. 

As she gathered wood her thoughts drifted away from her embarrassment and she planned what to build in Oberland, thinking of the most strategic crops to grow and how to best re-configure the living arrangements. 

After a while she decided to go back. She was a little nervous after the moment earlier but told herself it’d be fine once they ate and she had a fire going. 

She got into the little house, “Hancock I’m back, I’ll make something to eat.” He didn’t answer, but he’d taken a bad hit to the shoulder while they were out and probably needed some sleep. She set to work starting the fire and making food, quietly humming to herself. Again, her thoughts drifted to the minutemen and the most effective trade routes to establish for getting supplies around efficiently. 

She’d finished the soup and tried to find the bowls they’d brought with them when she heard something from upstairs. She paused and heard it again, softly “Nora,” she was alarmed, he must be hurting, maybe his shoulder was acting up “oh god Nora.” 

She walked up stairs, “Hancock?” she heard a groan from the second room in and opened the door. To her astonishment there was Hancock, lying on the bed, no shirt which wasn’t new, but oh so distracting. What was new though, was his hand pumping up and down, his pants pulled down from his waist and, oh god was that- “Oh my god I’m sorry I-” 

She turned to leave but his voice caught her, “Sweetheart, you don’t gotta go.” she blushed. He’d swung his legs around to the side of the bed and walked over to her, kicking off his pants along the way. “If you want, you can join me.” He waggled his eyebrows and her breath caught in her throat. 

“Hancock I- I’ve never, I mean. I don’t really have a lot of… experience” he smiled sweetly at her. 

“That’s ok, so you’ve never really slept around, luckily I have, I can show you the ropes.” He had a devious look in his eyes she couldn’t quite place, it looked like he wanted to devour her and yet, she trusted him. 

She nodded sheepishly, “Sweets if you want it I’ll give it to you, and lord knows I want to, but you gotta tell me. I don’t want you endin’ up with regrets.” 

She breathed in deeply, “Yes Hancock, I want this.” 

“Call me John babe.” he was only about an inch taller than her, and brought his mouth to hers, kissing her gently, wrapping his hands around her waist gently, hands beginning to wander up and down her back. She draped her arms over his shoulders and loosely wrapping around the back of her neck. 

She kissed back, giving in and hoping that she’d be good enough for him. He started to undress her, helping her out of the flannel and tank top she’d been wearing under her armor. He unzipped her jeans and she stepped out of them. Her nude bra and panties were the only thing standing between his rough skin, full of crevices and dips, and her smooth, plush skin. Her stomach with its slight pudge and her breasts just a little too small compared to her hips. 

Hancock pulled back from the kiss and looked her up and down, “Fuck you’re gorgeous.” The blush worked its way down her bell and started to colour the tops of her breasts. He kissed down her neck and gently sucked every now and then. “Can I leave a mark?” 

She shook her head, “Not where anyone would see.” He went further down her collarbone and gently grabbed her ass with his hands, his fingers sinking into her plush cheeks. She closed the gap between them and his hard cock pressed against her waist. She sighed. 

He supported under her ass and lifted her, stronger than he looked. “I want you lying down.” She let out a quiet moan in agreement. He laid her down gently and his kisses moved down her chest to her tits, coarse lips teasing the closer he got to her nipples. He reached behind her to undo her bra and she helped him take it off, casting it to the floor.

His tongue circled her nipple, and she thought about it twisting his words and realizing he was just as good at playing her body as he was with his words. She arched her back into his mouth and he took her cue to suction her nipple. She let her head fall back and moaned, “You’re as beautiful as a movie star.” the blush was back, vibrant as ever. “And when you blush like that, fuck. It’s one of my favourite games to play.” 

She knew it. But she couldn’t gloat for too long, his mouth started to trail further down her front, leaving her nipples cold and hard in his absence. He tugged down at her panties and she lifted her hips for him. He threw them behind him and spread her legs, putting his hands under her hips to lift her up. She suddenly realized that she hadn’t ever thought to wax or shave… was that something people still did? He didn’t seem to care as he slowly licked up her pussy lips. “You taste incredible.” She looked down and oh what a sight. 

“Holy shit.” she heard herself say, quickly clapping her hand over her mouth. He laughed a deep laugh that was nearly a growl and buried his face in her pussy. The sight was maddening and much hotter than she thought it would be. 

“Fuck sunshine, you’re just incredible.” He paused between swipes at her clit, “Your hips, your tits, your fucking ass oh my god.” He gripped her ass again and she couldn’t help but moan. He went back to swirling that damn tongue of his around her clit. She felt a hand leave from her butt as he put her hips back down, dragging a finger along the skin of her ass, dragging across her taint and slowly going inside her. 

“Ahhhh, oh my god yes.” She sounded positively filthy and she didn’t even care. Pre-war Nora would be so scandalized, having a man she’d known for a matter of weeks eating her out, with every intention to have intercourse with him. 

He groaned into her, hot breath warming her, as he slowly pumped her pussy. Slowly he added a second, and a third finger and she found her breaths getting shallow, each one accompanied by a faint whine. 

He kneeled up and wiped his face on the back of his wrists, how erotic to see her juices, her own excitement, wetting his lips. How incredible to see that grin, down at her, as he pumped his cock. She watched him, “Do you ah- do you want me to…” she trailed off, not sure how to ask.

He shook his head, “Nah sweetheart, this is about you. You’ll have plenty of chances later.” he hardly gave her any time to process the ‘later’ before licking a stripe from her belly button to between her breasts and positioning the bulbous head of his cock before her entrance. “You tell me if you need me to stop or go slower or anything at all.” 

She nodded “Ok John, I’m ready.” He kissed her and slowly pressed in with his head. As he stretched her, just slightly, not enough to hurt her she gasped. He stopped, “No John, don’t stop. Keep going.” He looked directly into her eyes as he kept going. Gently thrusting in and out, slowly, gently stretching her. When he felt too much resistance he seemed to slow down, as if he could tell exactly what she was feeling. 

By the time he was fully in she was nearly on the edge of an orgasm. “Please, please fuck me.” She sounded desperate, she should have found it disgusting, deplorable. She loved it. 

He sped up, just a little bit, still being tender with her, ever gentle. She tried lifting her hips to his, trying to egg him into going faster. “Oh yeah angel, fuck yeah.” They matched pace, driving her closer and closer to orgasm. 

She experimented with trying to squeeze his cock with her pussy and he grunted, speeding up, thrusting harder. “I’m close sunshine, real fucking close.” 

She nodded, “Me too.” He brought a hand down to toy with her clit, “Oh god, oh god, oh god.” Her words dissolved into a moan as he intensified his strokes, pressing her clit, driving her over the edge, her orgasm electrifying, her face contorting, his thrusts sped up until he held his cock in her, grunting three times, spilling his ejaculate into her. 

Her breath slowed as he pulled out of her, “So sunshine, what did you think?” he looked at her like he really cared, and it warmed her heart. Tears threatened to spill over, “Shit what did I do?” fear flashed across his face. 

“No no, nothing John, I’m not upset. I’m not really sure why I’m crying. It was really good.” He laid on his back and offered her his arms. “Sometimes I just get overwhelmed, but you didn’t do anything wrong. Nothing at all.” She cried into his chest. He brought up the blankets he’d brought over them, pulling her in close.

“It’s ok sunshine, just relax, it’s ok.” He held her and she slowly drifted asleep, soup sitting on the floor by the fire slowly dying.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you enjoyed! Please leave comments, feed a starving artists! :D


	5. Five: Deacon/Nick/FemaleSoleSurvivor - threesomes, double penetration, nipple play, exhibitionism

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I haven't seen a lot of Deacon and Nick Valentine lately so why not both? (Some classic nameless self-insert because I mean why not).

She had little memory of how she got there, bodies entwined in the shack in Sanctuary she’d set up as a convenient place to sleep when she couldn’t make it back to Red Rocket, but she didn’t mind the feelings that were making her forget everything but her name. She reached down to push Deacon against her pussy, sighing as his silver tongue worked magic on her folds, gripping the back of his shaven head when he nipped unexpectedly at her clit. “Hey now, you don’t gotta suffocate me,” she groaned when he pulled away, cold air hitting her sensitive clit, “I’m not goin anywhere.”

He went back to work and she moaned and leaned back against Nick as his hands played with her tits, rolling nipples in both his covered and his metal hand, each such a different sensation and both so good. 

The tableau they made must have looked filthy to onlookers, which there may very well have been, she really meant shack when she said it. One of the walls was full of holes, there wasn’t a proper door and the roof was a tarp. She didn’t mind and actually revelled in the idea of some of the settlers seeing her like this, disheveled and wanting. She was hardly around enough for it to matter. 

Nick ran his metal hand through her hair, gripping and pulling tightly and pulling her face to his, locking their lips in a needy kiss. He brought her left hand behind her, being very careful not to twist it unpleasantly, and encouraged her to rub his hardening cock over the boxer briefs he wore without need. 

She groaned at how perfectly hard he was. She encouraged Deacon to back off, “Just for a second, I need to move.” he relented, allowing her to flip so she was on her hands and knees, looking into Nick’s eyes and kissing him hungrily. 

“That’s a good girl, are you ready for this cock?” The grin he gave her was absolutely filthy, she couldn’t believe how completely dirty the old synth was in comparison with how proper and old-fashioned he tried to present himself as. 

She nodded and he grabbed her short hair again, she wasted no time freeing his cock from the confines of his underwear, not even having time to admire it before he brought her head down to meet it. 

She swallowed and took him into her mouth, wrapping her lips around his head, circling her tongue around his hole, teasing him as much as he’d allow before he began to slowly push her head down. With one elbow propping her up and the other hand on his thigh so she could squeeze if she didn’t like anything, she went as far as she could, carefully breathing through her nose trying to overcome her gag reflex. 

She got as far down as she could and he let her bob her head up and down to get her bearings. Soon before long he was encouraging her back down and thrusting gently into her mouth, she felt his curved shaft near the back of her throat and relaxed as much as possible. 

He gave a few test thrusts as the head of his cock hit the back of her throat and her nose touched the warm synthetic skin just below his stomach. Deacon had continued eating her out and was taking cavalier swipes up her taint to her ass. 

She felt him leave a bite at the bottom of her left ass cheek as Nick fucked her mouth and tears were streaming down her face as she tried not to gag. She lost herself in the feeling of being pleasured and used at the same time, at the total intimacy of Deacon coupled with Nick thrusting up into her mouth and the absolutely filthy moans coming out of his mouth. He slowly pulled out, giving her a break, and a thick string of saliva followed his cock. She took a deep breath and he wiped the tears and saliva from her face “doll you are pure magic”. She kissed him, “And now I’m gonna fuck you absolutely senseless. 

Deacon finished marking her up and slapped her pussy, eliciting a high-pitched whine. She looked over to the ruined wall and saw a settler quickly duck out of sight, she smirked and turned to the spy, kissing him, tasting her own slick on his lips. 

Nick came up behind her, swiping juices from her cunt and coating his fingers, pushing one gently into her ass. She moaned and the heat in her lower abdomen coiled into a spring, tension slowly increasing. Deacon laid down on the bed, pulling her down over him. She ground her hips down on his cock, it was short but girthy and as she ground down, dripping onto him he reached to the table beside the bed, gathering the clamps they’d found in a destroyed sex shop. 

As he applied the clamps to her tits she let out a long moan at the pain mixed with the intense pleasure of Nick adding a second finger and beginning to scissor them in her ass. She reached between her and Deacon, jerking him off while he played with her clamps, looking into his bright blue eyes and bracing herself on his shoulder with her other hand she slid him into her pussy and sheathed his cock in one smooth motion, stretching around him and drawing out a moan. 

Nick pulled out his fingers and walked to the bedside table, grabbing the lube and coating himself, “Fuck you look good with your cunt full. Give him a good fuck before I join.” 

“Oh you love to watch don’t you, you filthy old man.” she teased, panting, slowly riding Deacon’s cock as he moaned under her. For someone who could so sweetly bend his words it was amusing how easily he lost his grip on language. She painted Nick a pretty picture, arching her back and bouncing on the other man’s dick, moaning filthily and throwing her head back. She met his eyes and bit her lip enticingly, in the throes of pleasure. 

“You fucking tease.” He went back behind her and slowly worked his cock into her ass, she stopped moving to give herself time to adjust. 

The break seemed to bring Deacon back to his senses, “Fuck babe, you’re just…” he trailed off. Maybe not entirely back to his senses. 

When Nick began to gently thrust she let him set the pace and moved her hips with him, “Fuck darlin’ that’s tight.” He grunted, his body flush with hers, holding her tits, with each nipple clamp held between his third and fourth finger on either hand, steadily increasing his pace. Deacon began to thrust up into her, holding her hips and letting her stay still so he was doing the work, quickly his thrusts became erratic and he reached between their bodies to toy with her clit, pinching and circling, driving her wild. The spring of coiled heat nearly ready to release, Nick could clearly tell, “Are you ready sweetheart? Come for me, come all over Deacon’s cock, let us feel you, stuffed with dick and completely insatiable.” He removed the clamps and she unfurled, blood rushing to her sensitive nipples as he pinched and pulled them through her orgasm. Deacon’s hand stayed put, pressing against her clit as she came against him, moving erratically as his erratic thrusts became more forceful, his release following not long after her’s with a whine. As she came down Nick pulled out and turned her around gently, she grabbed his cock and pumped it as quickly as she was able, sucking and teasing his head, shallowly bobbing on his cock. He fisted his covered hand in her hair and came in three spurts, a salty solution that they weren’t sure the exact purpose of. She swallowed and licked her lips, he leaned down and gently kissed her. Deacon left the bed to get a warm cloth and gently cleaned her pussy and she turned to kiss him lovingly as the three of them settled into the bed and she drifted off between two men who loved her more than she probably deserved.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please let me know what you think and if there's anything you want to see me write!


End file.
